La llave y el candado
by Aoi Hinamori
Summary: Cap 9! despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir UP! n Sigan
1. La llave

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pitt.

**Titulo: **La llave y el candado_**.**_

**Pareja:** Ikuto x Amu

**Notas** **de la Autora:** Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y he decidido hacerlo de esta pareja. Debo agradecer a mi hermana mayor, nara suri gran maestra y escritora por ayudarme con este proyecto. Vamos a ver si el gen es de familia.

------------------------------------------x….xx…x---------------------------------------

Era un día normal de clase, había que dado con rima para ir de compras. Estaba aburrida como siempre, me había quedado dormida hasta que sonó el timbre.

-¡Amu! ¡Amu! ¡Despierta ya se acabaron las clases! además dijiste que íbamos a ir de compras-decía rima sacudiéndome.

-mama 5 minutos más- le decía yo con sueño.

-si no te despierta fotocopiare tu diario y lo repartiré por todo el colegio-decía rima con cara de psicópata

-no, no… vamos rima no hay que llegar a esos extremos- decía yo parándome enseguida, todo menos eso, mi diario ¡no!

-¡Muévete entonces…!-y me arrastro por todo el distrito hasta llegar a una misteriosa tienda.

-¿no íbamos al Mall?- viendo la chaza donde me había traído.

-Sí, pero me recomendaron esta tienda…-

-¿en donde en la guía de lugares de terror o que? Esa chaza parece que se va a caer…además quien sabe si compara en lugares así sea legal…-

-muévete y entra o si no….-saco mi diario de su bolsillo.

-bien, bien…lo que hace uno por los amigos…-

Entramos en la "tienda" que mas parecencia una casa del terror japonesa, habían cosas bien bizarras, armaduras, esqueletos, joyería y animales disecados. Se me dio por mirar los relicarios, los camafeos y dijes que habían exhibidos. Vi en cambio algo un tanto excéntrico, era una llave antigua, como de una especie de baúl, estaba colgada en un cuero de color negro, adornada con piedras incrustadas en el y al lado los corazones azules que parecerían ser aguamarinas.

-¿le gusta señorita?-

-esta muy bonita…-

-entonces tiene usted muy buen gusto, ¿sabes lo que se dice de esta llave? Se dice que esta encantada, bueno en realidad eran dos los encantados…existe también un candado, el candado que esta llave abre-

-¿y que pasa cuando abren en candado?-

-Se dice que estas reliquias japonesas, tienen poderes. Esta llave es capaz de abrir el corazón del poseedor de candado, de revelar su verdadera personalidad, no su apariencia. Se dice que pertenecieron a un príncipe y a una princesa en la era tokugawa. Dos amantes que fueron separados por su familias. También que cada cien años ellos vuelven reencarnados en otras personas y buscan sus pertenencias. Pero no te recomiendo comprarla, la llave escoge a su poseedor y además…el candado me lo robaron hace años, así que solo seria un adorno.-

-¿puedo verla?-

-claro…pero es muy rebelde no la toques si no quieres recibir una descarga-

Yo mire la llave, con cara de incredulidad…acerque mi mano un poco. Seguro eran tonterías eso de que es una llave mágica. Puse mi mano pero no ocurrió nada.

-¿lo ve no pasa nada?-

No termine de hablar cuando la llave empezó a brillar.

-eres tu…tu eres la princesa…la llave lo ha revelado.-

-eh…señor ¿se tomo las pastillas esta mañana?-

-tómala…llévatela y encuentra el candado…tienes que encontrarlo pronto, para que puedan ser felices en esta reencarnación-

-pero señor… bueno ¿Cuánto le debo?-

-nada, es tuya…te la regalo…-

-Rima…tengo miedo…este viejo me esta diciendo que soy una princesa….-

-pero amu iba a comprar esa tiara…-

-tómala- la tome y jale a mi amiga.

- mira lo que me dio-dije con mi típica indiferencia.

-esta bonita…déjame verla ¡auch!- Rima tiro la llave y la recogí.

-tampoco la tires…-

-esa cosa me dio una descarga…-

-así que es cierto…me pregunto quien tendrá el candado que abrirá la llave-

Un extraño chico todo vestido de negro paso a mi lado, llevaba un violín colgando en su hombro y un candado colgado en el cuello, supongo que se creía Sid Vicious. La llave empezó a brillar…pero lo perdí de vista ¿será que el es el príncipe del candado?


	2. Guardian Chara

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pitt.

**Titulo: **La llave y el candado_**.**_

**Pareja:** Ikuto x Amu

**Notas** **de la Autora: **Gracias a mi hermanita linda Nara Suri de mi corazón que yo adoro (mentira) dado que sin ella este fic estaría todavía a medias. Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y el anime es shugo chara espero que les guste

---------------------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxooxxo-------------------------------------------------------

Había llegado exhausta a mi casa. Rima es un maniática cuando va de compras, demolían las piernas y los pies. No había nadie en casa, salvo ami que estaba en la habitación de al lado…estaba aburrida y por además confundida. ¿Realmente era verdad aquella leyenda de la llave? ¿podría ser yo una princesa? Suspire cansada…por favor ¿en que estaba pensando? Creer que existen las llaves mágicas y los candados de príncipes, es tan estúpido como los huevos que están en la mesa del ordenador. ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Huevos?!

-¡ami! Niña mugrosa ¡¿por que dejaste que tu hámster pusiera sus huevos en mi mesa?!-normalmente quiero mucho a mi hermanita pero su mugre hámster lo odio.

- ¡¿de que hablas si los hámster no ponen huevos?! Déjame ver…-vino corriendo ami habitación, esto era lo máximo además de mi lapso de estupidez y ser superada intelectualmente por una niña de 4 años con un hámster, ahora me estaba volviendo loca y viendo huevos de pascua ¡podrías estar la cosa peor.

-¡fuera! ¡Fuera! existe una cosa que se llama privacidad ¿no se si sepas?- no podía dejar que esa niña los viera. Si para ella todo era un juguete, además que no podía permitir que los viera. Por que ¡los huevos de colores no existen! Y ami creería que estoy loca, y mis padres le creerían y me llevarían al manicomio y me dejarían sin mesada…y sin salir….y sin ver al mini rey tadase ¡todo menos eso!..

-aburrida…me voy a jugar con Yoru…-

-si, si haz lo que quieras…- me tomo un par de segundos reaccionar –¡espera! ¿Quién es ese yoru? Ami ¡tienes un niño metido aquí!-

Me fui corriendo al cuarto de mi hermana menor, metí los huevos en mi bolsillo…por si las dudas. Estaban calientitos.

-óyeme ¿Dónde esta tu amigo?- vía a ami tirada en el suelo pintado un lindo dibujo. ¿acaso la locura era de familia? Que esta niña tiene amigos imaginarios.

-aquí…-señalo el dibujo.

-oficial…es hereditaria.-pensé

- bueno…que te aproveche con tu amigo imaginario ¡adiós!-

-¿ami por que tu hermana me llama amigo imaginario?- decía una cosita pequeñita del tamaño de un peluchito. Tenía orejas de gatito y era kawai.

-¿ahora compras llaveros parlantes?- le solté sin mas.

-¡no soy un llavero! Soy un guardián chara...- cuando me vine a dar cuanta tenia a el llavero parlante al lado de mi oreja…estaba ¡volando!

-Sí es oficial…yo Hinamori Amu tengo un trastorno psicológico con los peluches que me hace ver que estos vuelan…-

-yoru no es un peluche…es un guardián chara…-ami empezó ha hacer su habitual puchero.

- ¿es algún tipo de mercancía de serie de anime o que?-

-no…no lo es yoru como ya te dije es un guardián chara.-

-¿Qué demonios es un guardián chara?-

- un guardián chara… es una tu esencia es como tu eres realmente, los huevos que tienes en tu bolsillo pronto eclosionaran y nacerán tus guardianes charas - el peluche parlante decía.

-¿quieres decir que nacerán ferbies voladores como tu?-

-¡no soy un furby! Soy un guardián chara…-

-haber…donde están tus baterías…- lo agarre y empezó a jalarle la cola.

-¡auxilio ikuto me violan!-

-¿ikuto? ¿Quien es ese furby volador?-

-yo soy el guardián de ikuto…-

-¿entonces que haces aquí?-

-tu hermana me secuestro…-

-Pero yo quería darte chocolates…-

-¡pero que demo…!-

Uno de los huevos empezó eclosionar, se volvió luminoso y empezó a levitar.

-¡Amu chan!- otro llavero parlante de cabello rosa y vestida de porrista.

-¡otro furby que vuela…! Estoy loca…necesito un psiquiatra-

-¡Amu chan! No soy un furby parlante…soy tu guardián, me llamo Ran-

-Estoy loca…-

-Ahí que aquí estabas yoru…- un chico extraño con unas pintas que parecía sacado del salón del manga, si estaba haciendo colsplays.

-¡ah un violador!-

-¡Ikuto! Juguemos con Ami– el furby volador se acerco al chico.

- ¡Oh pero si es Sid Vicius!-pensé…pero la llave esta vez no brillo. También noté que su cando no esta en su cuello.

-vamos yoru…debemos encontrar la llave, por ti culpa ahora no puedo tocar mi violín-

-Lo siento…Ikuto-

-El es uno de los que tiene guardianes-mi nueva amiga imaginaria voladora, llavero parlante y furby levitante, Ran.

-¿Quién eres tu?- atiné a decir a Sid.

- No es momento para presentaciones…nos volveremos a ver hinamori.-

Y desapareció por la ventana como un buen gato callejero reaccione a los pocos segundos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- grite pero ya había desaparecido.


	3. un pesimo dia!

Capitulo 3!

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pitt.

**Titulo: **La llave y el candado_**.**_

**Pareja:** Ikuto x Amu

**Notas** **de la Autora: Wa llevo tiempo sin escribir eske la gripe me esta matando xp**

**Pronto comenzare mi otro fic y como invitada especial va a estarva a estar mi amiga himeko la cual me encanta como escribe y espero que en su fick tadase se muera y se valla por el inodoro . bueno hay se ven ^^ jaja perdon es que ahora si ya esta terminado **

* * *

-Amu-Chan levántate es tarde!-dijo una furby de cabello rosado

-kya!!! Yo que pensé que había sido un sueño puff... que mas da si según el viejo de la tienda me toca enamorarme de el violador acosador pedófilo pervertido estupido idiota y no se que mas-dije muy frustrada

-Amu-Chan si apenas sabes su nombre y eso por casualidad porque dices eso de Ikuto-dijo ran con una gotita en la cabeza

-no me importa para mi es un ecchi hentai! , no se que mas y además me dejo con dudas que se cree yo soy hinamori Amu ami nadie me deja con dudas-dijo Amu con su personalidad cool and spicy!

-Amu mejor deja de pensar en eso y preocúpate porque vas a llegar tarde!!!-dijo ran regañándome

-no me regañes llavero de muñecas!-dije enojada y haciendo pucheritos como una niña chiquita y metiéndome al baño

-ya me voy mama!-dije yéndome de la casa

Llegue al colegio estaba aburrida para rematar habían empezado las clases! Que día tan pésimo

-Amu como puedes decir eso si apenas son las 8:30-dijo ran con cara de eres una estupida Amu

Abrí la puerta de mi clase y lo único que dije fue perdón por llegar tarde

-hinamori como siempre tarde tome asiento –dijo el profesor

-eso hago –dije con mi tono cool and spicy

-que guay –decian todos

-como les venia diciendo hay un estudiante nuevo el cual no ha llegado se parece a alguien no? Hinamori –dijo el profesor tirandome las indirectas solo lo mire con cara de pocos amigos

-por fin llega Tsukiyomi Ikuto –dijo el sensei al solo eschar el Ikuto volte enseguida y justo no había duda! Hay estaba ese violador

-QUE?!Como la escuela puede caer tan bajo aceptando a acosadores como este-dije yo señalandolo

Todos los de la clase se quedaron con cara de WTF?

-amu-chan como que te lo tenias guardado jum te gustan asi tienes buen gusto e-dijo rima con cara de pervertida

-ja aquíen le dices acosador niña pequeña caprichosa y creída –dijo Ikuto dedicándole una sonrisa y cogiendo la barbilla de amu para que le mirara

-a ti a quien mas no creo que haya otro acosador por aquí –dije yo con mi tono cool and spicy

-oreden orden!! Hinamori tskiyomi si kieren ligar que sea fuera de esta aula-dijo el profesor como si estuviera en una corte

-amu-chan tranquilízate solo es un tipo-dijo tadase quien me jalo para que callera en sus piernas y Ikuto no dejo que esto ocurriera y el me jalo primero para que callera en su pecho

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-dije yo Ikuto y tadase me tenian los 2 jalandome de los brazos-oigan no soy juguete y ustedes están bien grandes y peludos! Para pelearse asi-dije yo con cara ¬¬

-waaaa grandes y peludos sera que amu ya los vio a los 2 y los comparo-dijo un tipo X-vieron la pervertida es amu

-amu-chan yo tu mejor amiga y no le cuentas! Esoo como no me dijiste que salias con el! Chico satánico este-dijo rima haciendo un trama arrastrándose en el piso

-no no es que-no pude decir mas ran habia hecho cambio de personalidad conmigo-si llevamos saliendo 1 mes

Los de la clase quedaron con cara de WTF? Ikuto solo me sonrio rima estba haciendo su espectáculo Tadase me soltó haciéndome caer dentro de la piernas de Ikuto el profesor solo dijo ¨ahm¨ ran solo dijo¨ hay tienes por llamarme llavero de muñecas¨yo solo queria que este dia se acabara matar a ran y encerarme en un manicomio! Ahora que hago?!

Que tal! Proximo cap

Amu: quien eres tu?

¿?: yo soy el guardián de la llave estoy aquí para que la profecia por fin se cumpla y seamos felices todos y tengo poderes magicos

Amu: sii! Claro yo soy la principecha de papi que sali de el castillo de la caja de cereal

¿?: Amu me llamo Kukai estoy a tu servicio mi doncella-dijo el extraño chico arrodillándosele y besando su mano

Amu: bueno si tu lo dices quiero 20 panckeis y un baso de agua enseguida es te veo!

Kukai: soy magico no muchacha de servicio!

.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso!

Subire cap de cualquier de mis fic los viernes para que puedan hacerse mas largos! Y si tadase gay! Tiene que sufrir bastante!


	5. un mago? de quien me vas a protejer?

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pitt.

**Titulo: **La llave y el candado_**.**_

**Pareja:** Ikuto x Amu

**Notas** **de la Autora: bueno que buena relación tiene con Kukai xD**

**-.----..-**

Asi continuo el resto del día ikuto se integro al grupo aunque tenia ciertas peleas conmigo y tadase pero todo estuvo bien, llegue a casa nadie estaba así que me tire a dormir soñé algo muy raro era como un tipo de mago con el sombrerito y todo eso. Estaba apunto de tocarlo pero me cai de la cama

-mmmmm….que paso por que la cama esta tan dura ran?-dije mientras me revolcaba en el piso. Me frote los ojos ran estaba dormida, mire al frente y vi a esa persona que había visto en mis sueños .

-pero quien eres tu? Y que mierda haces en mi cuarto-pregunte mientras me tapa con la almohada estaba sin camisa.

-yo soy el guardián de la llave estoy aquí para que la profecía por fin se cumpla y seamos felices todos con mis poderes mágicos te ayudare -dijo aquel chico

-si claro y yo soy la princhipecha de papi salida de una caja de cereal-dije en tono sarcástico

-Amu me llamo Kukai estoy a tu servicio mi doncella soy tu humilde caballero-dijo el extraño chico arrodillándose y besando mi mano

bueno si tu lo dices quiero 20 panckeis y un baso de agua enseguida es te veo-dije con sierta autoridad

-soy mágico no muchacho de servicio-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-bueno pruébalo, y haz que tenga una camisa-dije, como por arte de magia la camisa aprecio hacia juego con el short que tenia puesto

-me crees mi lady?-pregunto

-si creo que si , ahora que se que me tengo que enamorar de ese creo que al final no seria tan malo es sexy ,dios que digo, pero hay algo que no entiendo si eres mi caballero se supone que los caballeros protegen entonces de que me vas proteger?-pregunte algo confundida

-de las fuerzas malignas que te rodean los que quieren que esta historia nunca se cumpla, _los que te aman_ de ellos te tengo que proteger –dijo el mientras se sentaba en el piso

-ok, entonces según tu quien me ama? y si fuera hací no me tendrías que proteger de ikuto se suponía que debíamos enamorarnos-dije mientras sacaba mi cepillo y unas moñitas.

-hay amu cuando me refiero a los que te aman me refiero a los demás que te aman no a ikuto y muy pronto sabrás quien te ama, pero que me has hecho!!!—dijo mientras se veía al espejo le había hecho varios moñitos se veía tan kawai!kukai parecía un muñequito

-te ves tan lindo-dije con corazoncitos en los ojos

-eso siempre pero parezco mujer-dijo el en todo ironico

-pues mi caballero me salió un poco superficial jajaaj-dije mientras me revolcaba de la risa

-bueno por lo menos te hago reir-dijo mientras me hacia cosquillas

-ajajajja sabes pareces el hermano mayor que nunca tuve-dije mientras miraba el piso un poco melancólica

-bueno pues considérame tu hermano mago caballero y sirviente tuyo mi lady-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-hai!!!-dije mientras le hacia cosquillas

De repente sonó la puerta de abajo eran mis padres que habían llegado .ami subió a mi cuarto a toda brisa

-amu-chin! Mira lo que encontré afuera-dijo mi hermanita muy emocionada ,kukai desapareció por en menos de segundo.

-que cosa ami?-dije aburrida

-yoru!mira mira lo encontré afuera papa y mama me dijeron que no había nada pero tu si lo ves cierto cierto-dijo

-si pero yo me quedare con yoru ahora damelo-dije mientras al perseguía por todo el cuarto

-no nono es mi mascota-dijo

-ami-chan hay que devolverlo a ikuto-dijo ran

-viii! Ya tengo una muñequita ahora los voya casar y tendrán hijos! Vi! Yo sere el padre!-dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto con ran y yoru

Toda la noche me quede pensado en mi conversación con kukai y me pregunte donde lo volvería a ver?.....

.-.-

Próximo capitulo

Profesor:tenemos un estudiante nuevo se llama Souma Kukai

Amu:que?!!!!!!!!!!

Todos la quedaron viendo con cara de esta loca que le pasa. Ikuto solo la jalo del brazo paa que no hiciera el ridiculo


	6. otro nuevo estudiante

La llave y el candado capitulo 4

Disclairme: hey! Shugo chara no me pertenece

Notas de la autora: hey! Himeko-chan!! Espero que estes bn espero que no te haya pasado nada por el temblor en chile!! Vamos hime-chan! Eres una buena escritora!!! Go go! Himeko-chan!!! Sempai!!! Regresa! Ok ok tengo que dejar de ser tan dramatica pero si espero que estes bn y todos los escritores de chile! ;P

* * *

AMU P.O.V-.-

Yo debo tener un poco de mala suerte, todos los chicos que entran a mi cuarto se van por le son las 12:30p.m nose tengo el presentimiento que mañana sera un dia largo. Oi un extraño ruido ,eran ran y yoru quien estaban peliando.

-tu gato mugroso intento de badboy por que me besaste!!-dijo ran quien tenia los ojos en blanco.

-se supone que cuando el padre dice ¨puedes besar a la novia¨, tienes que besarla rosadita-dijo yoru imitando a ikuto

-si estupido no soy retrasada, solo que no estabamos en una iglesia,y el padre era una niñita de 5 años!!!,ademas nunca acepte!!-dijo ran que con su grito mando a volar al pobre yoru.

-hey! Que tempèramento ,creo que la menopausia llego antes de tipo –dijo yoru con cara de ¬¬

-repiteme eso gato superficial-dijo ran , pero yoru ya se habia echando a dormir dentro de mi bolso.

-ran,mejor duermete-dije mientras me quedaba profundamente dormida

FIN DE AMU P.O.V

Eran las 8:00 a.m y una pequeña pelirosa dormia muy comodamente en su cama, un brusco movimiento la hizo caer al suelo.

-merda que horas son?-se pregunto amu para ella misma .apenas se dio cuenta de la hora se baño,no desayuno,y se fue. Entro a toda brisa al salon.

-sensei perdon por llegar tarde-dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia.

-hay hinamori, digamos que ya me acostumbre-dijo el sensei con una gran ¿sonrisa?!!!-pero te pondre una amolestacion.

_¨este profesor es un &%$&%¨_se limito a pensar , mientras se sentaba.

-hey amu-chin tienes algo que me pertence-dijo ikuto en tono seductor

-ahm..si los ¨recien casados ¨ estan dormidos.-dijo amu mientras le entregaba el huevo de yoru a ikuto.

-¿recien casados?-pregunto

-larga historia te cuento en el descanso-dijo amu mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

-hey hey hey!! Un momento , desde cuanto te gusta que te diga amu-chin no era que te llamara hinamori,desde cuando me sonries!,wass! Creo que lo rosado de tu pelo te afecto pero me gusta te ves mas tiera-dijo ikuto finguiendo panico.

-ikuto!!!!-grito ella mientras se paraba y le daba un golpe!

-hinamori ,tsukiyomi crei que ayer lo deje bien si se van a ligar que sea fuera de esta aula!!!-dijo el porfesor muy cabreado, todos lo estudiante de la aula se echaron a reir , se oyo como abrian la puerta.

-tenemos un nuevo alumno su nombre es souma kuaki-dijo le profesor señalando a kuaki

-ola!!!-dijo kukai muy emocionado con su buena energia

Se oian comentarios como¨que lindo ¨, ¨es igual de sexy que ikuto!!!¨ . pero una niña con cabellera rosada solo solto un rotundo

-QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-todo el mundo volteo a verla , ikuto solo la jalo del brazo para que no hiciera el ridiculo

-_mi _amu-chan!!!te vez kawai con ese uniforme-dijo kukai quien se le tiro encima a amu para cojerle los cachetes!

Encambio ikuto era el que estaba es estado de shock ¨su¨ amu.-chan que el sepa amu es su propiedad.

-amu tambien con el otro chico nuevo definitivamente tu no me cuentas nadaª!!!-dijo rima un poco enojada

-rima-chan no es loq ue piensas, etto… lo que pasa es que… kukai y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero hace dos años que no nos veiamo cierto kukai?-dijo amu con una risita nerviosa.

-la verdad nos vimos ay….-kukai no puedo terminarpor un fuerte pellisco y una mirada asesina por parte de amu-digo digo … hay amu la ultima ves que nos vimos fue hace 1 año se ve que no me extrañaba.

-bueno si kukai-kun lo dice le creo –dijo rima quien se percato de la mirada de celos con que ikuto miraba a kukai.

-bueno bueno, hinamori llegas tarde te estbas ligando hace un momento con tsukiyomi, y ahora le estas callendo al chico nuevo, tu castigo sera darle un recorido en el descanso a tsukiyomi y a souma por TODO! El colegio-dijo el sensei destancando el todo! Era muy muy muy pero lean bien ¡ MUY!! Grande.

-souma sientate con hotori-

-hai!1 sensei-dijo kukai con su gran sonrisa y sacando la lengua , hiso que todas las chicas cayeran a su pies

-hola soy hotori tadase-dijo tadase con su sonrisa de gay y estirando su mano

-alejate de amu si no quieres que te vaya mal, tal vez asi podamos ser amigos-dijo kukai en tono frio guay , mientras lo miraba de reojo y le dedicaba una arogante sonrisa

Ikuto quien miraba la escena muy emociono solo peso¨creo que kukai y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien¨

-.-.-.-.-.

Primera parte


	7. verdad oculta casi sale a flote

r**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pitt.

**Titulo: **La llave y el candado_**.**_

**Pareja:** Ikuto x Amu

**Notas** **de la Autora:** hey himeko-chan ya me esta preocupando hay kami san!! Qie no l,e haya pasado nada (inner: hay vas tu con tus paranoidas si eres mala leche! Haber se mas positiva o no kieres que le cuente a todos los lectores que…..)cállate quieres!!!!etto…. ustedes prosigan lean (inner: no se como leen los fics de esta manitica si supieran que uan vez el manicomio vino por ell….) te he dicho que te callaras joder!! No entiendes el significado .(/inner: es que acaso no esta claro, no lo entiendo por que soy parte de ti jiji) mejor lean mientras yo voy al docotor y le digo que una voz en mi cabeza esta peliando conmigo wau! Suena tan cuerente!...

Ah! Pregunta keren lemon? O como se escriba

Y que quieren que pase en la llave y el candado deja tu respuesta será de gran ayuda!

------------------------------------------x….xx…x---------------------------------------

-por que debería alejarme de amu? ¿Quién te crees tu para impedírmelo?-dijo tadase un poco fuera de sus casillas de niño gay.

-tu sabes muy bien que chicos como tu han sido un problema por siglos o me lo vas a negar P-A-R-I-(N/A: no vallan a creer que es parís no es el de romeo y Julieta)-dijo Kukai desafiándole

-deja de molestar E-D-W-A-R-D, ya veo que otra vez no volvemso a encontrar, ja! Es mi idea o nunca cambiamos?-pregunto muy cortante tadasegay

-tu sabes muy bien la respuesta parís digo tadase…o como te llames ahora-dijo Kukai muy cortante. Sonó le timbre para el cambio de clases.

-hey chicos compren hoy romeo y Julieta y mañana lo quiero leído para discutirlo en clase-dijo el sensei . Al oír eso ikuto Kukai y tadase se tensaron. Amu no sabia que pasaba por que los tres intercambiaron miradas.

-ikuto pasa algo?-pregunto amu algo nerviosa.

-no no pasa nada pantera rosa. Ahora muéstranos la escuela-dijo ikuto volviendo a la normalidad

-AQUIEN LE DICES PANTERA ROSA INTENTO DE BADBOY!-grito amu. Kukai , ran y yoru los observaban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-después que somos nosotros los escandalosos-dijo ran con cara de -.-

-para que veas como es la vida-dijo yoru sarcástico.

-quien lo detiene antes de que dejen a ikuto sin pelo jajaja esto es mejor que la telenovela de la 6 se la han visto chicos?-pregunta Kukai quien se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-si si claro, ayer quedo en que panchita le iba decir a pocholo que esperaba un hijo de el-dijo yoru muy emocionado

-después que somos las mujeres!, Kukai separa a esos 2 ya!-dijo ran con cara de matona a Kukai le dio tanto miedo que tuvo que se pararlos.

-hey hey! Chicos vamos con calma jejejej por que no mejor hacemos la paz sii sii! Eso la paz –dijo Kukai tratando de hacer el símbolo hippi- hey!! Ran como era para arriba o para abajado..

Todos se empezaron a reir de la payasada de Kukai.

-kukai si fueras a pedir un trabajo en un circo sabes que te dirían?-pregunto yoru.

-no que me dirían-dijo Kukai con carita de inocente.

-no aceptamos profesionales jajajaj-dijo yoru haciendo que todos rompieran a reír. y así paso todo el recorrido en el colegio. Terminaron las clases y cada uno se fue a su respectiva casas? Espera Kukai donde vive?

-.-.--------------------------------x.x.x.x.x.x---------------------------------------

Por que tadase le habrá dicho a Kukai Edward?

O por que Kukai le habrá dicho a tadase parís?

Ja! Y yo que crei que romeo y Julieta no existía!


	8. viviendo como una familia

Me demore 2 horas haciéndolo!kya! espero que les guste

-.-.-.-

-bueno ya vámonos ya son las 10 mierda ustedes por que se empeñaron en que les mostraras toda la escuela, ni yo la conocía entera-dijo amu con una gotica en la cabeza

-ya ya amu no te quejes vamos que no podremos coger le ultimo tren-dijo ikuto dirigiéndose a Kukai y a amu.

-vamos-dijo Kukai emocionado.

-kukai donde vives de casualidad?-pregunto amu

-pues soy tu vecino acaso no te has dado cuenta –dijo Kukai con una gota en la cabeza.

-kukai no te lo tomes personal, amu no sabe ni el numero de teléfono de su casa-dijo haciendo reír a todos excepto a amu.

-ahora que lo pienso la casa de el otro lado también estaba en venta espero que nadie la compre por que mi balcón da directamente al balcón de al lado-dijo amu algo pensativa

-pues creo que ya alguien la compro jaja –dijo ikuto malvado

-verdad verdad ikuto la compro ayer-dijo yoru

-QUE?!!!!! TENGO QUE SOPORTARTE TODOS LOS DIAS HASTA LOS FINES DE SEMANA! SUFICIENTE TENGO CON KUKAI-dijo amu tirada en el piso llorando estilo anime

-amu que insinúas?-pregunto Kukai.

-nada nada mejor vámonos-dijo amu algo resignada

-amu emite un aura oscuro-dijo Kukai

-cierto cierto –dijeron los demás con cara de terror

- VAN A VENIR O LOS TENGO QUE LLEVAR DE LAS OREJAS-dijo amu dedicándole una mirada asesina. Todos cogieron sus cosas y empezaron correr para alcanzarla.

Ene l tren normal ran y yoru hablando sobre la telenovela que se la habían perdido , ikuto molestando a amu y Kukai estaba pensando en su reencuentro con tadase . llegaron rápido a sus respectivas casa todos 3 comensaron a leer romeo y Julieta.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-Mama me voy-dijo amu mientras bajaba

-amu-chan necesitamos que nos hagas un favor podrías llevar a ami a su escuela, es que hoy nos vamos de viaje por 1 mes asi que te quedaras con ami te dejamos la extensión de la tarjeta de crédito de papa esta a tu nombre y 100$dolares por si necesitas algo me entere que conoces a nuestros 2 nuevos vecinos invitalos a casa para que no estes tan sola-dijo Midori

-QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-amu grito estaba atonica

CON IKUTO

-ikuto nya! Nuestra querida vecina tan temprano y esta gritando-dijo yoru quien dormía en el hombro de yoru.

-tienes razón mejor vamos a ver que paso-dijo ikuto sonriendo

CON KUKAI

Ese que había hecho que Kukai se callera de la cama.

-a veces amu puede ser tan ruidosa-dijo Kukai.

10 MINUTOS DEPUES….

-y eso fue lo que paso –dijo amu sentada en la banca del parque hablando con ikuto y kukai mientras ami corria de un lado al otro.

-wau! Tu madre si que es la mejor te deja una tarejeta de crédito, dinero, y dice que invites a chicos que se acaban de mudar mientras ella no esta-dijo Kukai reflexionando

-entonces tu quieres que te ayudemos a cuidar a tu hermanita por este mes-dijo ikuto con los ojos en blancos.

-estas…-dijo yoru

-LOCA!-dijo ran

-si lo se lo se , pero nunca he cuidado a ami tanto tiempo y si en un dia fue capaz de casi matarme del susto imaginasen en 1 mes, por eso les propongo que vivamos los 4 juntos por este mes-dijo amu algo sonrojada vivir con 2 chicos todo un mes .

-bueno pero con una condición que nos rotemos las dormidas un dia en tu casa otro dia en la mia y otro dia en la de ikuto, por que si no cuando vuelva a mi casa la comida estará dañada y hecha un asco y la casa toda sucia-dijo Kukai viendo a ami con mucho cariño.

-bueno si es por mi no tengo ningún problema-dijo ikuto.

-bueno yo tampoco-dijo Kukai

-hagámoslo chicos-decía amu mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigos por el cuello, pero por uno de ellos, ella sabia que era mas que amistad.

-ami ven aca tengo algo que decirte antes de llevarte al coleguio-dijo amu la cual no dejaba de abrazar a sus 2 chicos mas queridos.

-que pasa one-chan?-pregunto ami con sus ojos tan brillantes y puros .

-por este mes que mama y papa se van Kukai e ikuto son tus onii-chan me dijiste que querías tener unos no? Te los he conseguido en oferta-dijo amu riéndose, ami estaba tan feliz que se puso a llorar, su one-chan había vuelto su sueño mas deseado realidad.

-gracias one-chan eres la mejor-dijo ami quien lloraba mientras abrazaba a amu.

-ya ya hermanita vámonos familia-dijo amu en forma de burla

-esto es una locura-dijo ran

-ni que lo digas, bueno nosotros tan bien deberíamos formar familia como marido y mujer-dijo yoru en forma seductora

-callate playboy y vamos que no están dejando-dijo ran depues de pegarle a yoru

DEPUES DE DEJAR A AMI CAMINO A LA ESCUELA….

-quien lo diría que seriamos una familia por 1 mes-dijo ikuto quien llevaba sus manos en su nuca

-cierto-dijeron todos

-oh! Vamos tarde nos demoramos mucho en el parque, corramos –dijo Kukai , todos empezaron a correr ya habían empezado las clases, abrieron las puertas del salón.

-PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE-dijeron los 3

-creo que estar mucho tiempo con la señorita hinamori se les pego esa costumbre de llegar tarde tomen ha ciento-dijo el profesor enojado.-como les venia diciendo romeo se hiso el muerto pero Julieta no sabia y se entero una estaca en el corazón romeo al ver a su amada muerta también se mato que piensa ustedes señor tsukiyomi sobre la obra?

-pienso que Julieta fue muy apresurada en tomar una decisión y no revisarle el pulso a su amado-dijo ikuto mirando de reojo a amu.

-muy bien y usted señor hotori-

-bueno que Julieta fue muy tonta si tan solo se hubiera quedado con parís su muerte no habría sido en vano-dijo tadase

-bueno pero yo digo que romeo es mejor que parís que era un viejo de 30 años, además Julieta dijo ¨!oh,romeo,romeo! ¿Por qué eres tu romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre o si no quieres júrame tan solo que me amas y yo dejare de ser un capuleto¨ romeo dejo su nombre eos quiere decir que no sentía absolutamente nada por parís entonces como iba a quedarse con el si solo era una chiquilla de tan solo 14 años solo se dejo llevar por los sentimientos que dictaba su corazon-dijo Kukai muy sentimental, haciendo que todas las chicas se sonrojaran y gritaran

-estoy de acuerdo con Kukai-kun , Julieta no podría amar a parís después de semejante frase renunciar a su nombre en sus tiempos significaba mucho además parís le cai mal-dijo con su personalidad cool and spicy mirando por la ventana ella capto toda la atención del publico masculino.

-sabes me gustas cuando eres mas sincera contigo misma dejando al lado esa personalidad-le susurro ikuto al oído de amu lo cual hiso que ella se sonrojara.

Tadase estaba ardido por lo que había dicho amu.

DESCANSO…

Amu iba con sus 2 chicos a cada uno lo cojia con uno de sus brazos era la envidia de todo el instituto por la parte femenina y Kukai e ikuto por la masculina. Iban discutiendo sobre que hacer esta noche de comida yoru y ran tan bien estaban en la conversación.

-AMU NO SABES COSINAR!-gritaron yoru Kukai ikuto y ran.

-ya ya chicos no es para tanto-dijo amu.

-si claro pero una mujer por naturaleza sabe cocinar-dijo Kukai

-baka no me digas esas ideas machistas –dijo amu quien le había un sape en la cabeza Kukai

-bueno esta noche ikuto puede cocinar, tomo clases cuando estaba en new york-dijo yoru

-sugoi estuviste en new york, estudiando cocina jaja-dijo Kukai riéndose de ikuto.

-sabes Kukai creo que te mereces otro sape-dijo ikuto con mirada asesina

-cálmate hombro seamos amigos-le dijo mientras ellos discutían amu se había encontrado a rima y ya le había contado todo

-wau! Amu te envidio los chicos mas deciado por todo el instituto viviendo con ellos por 1 mes-dijo rima quien ya estaba votando sangre por la nariz

-rima pervertida límpiate tu nariz, no vamos a hacer nada solo cuidaremos a mi hermanita recuerda que ahora somos ¨familia¨-dijo amu pasándole una servilleta a rima

-jajaja esta bien hoy vamos a hacer una fiesta ya que tu insiste-dijo rima con una sonrisa malévola dejando a amu helada.

-espera yo nunca…-rima le había pusto el dedo en la boca a amu

-calla pequeña, hare tu sueños realidad te hare la mejor fiesta del mundo, para eso necesito irme ya -dijo rima en forma tierna y llamando a alguien por su celular y de un momento a otro desaprecio.

Ikuto y Kukai llegaron donde esta amu helada como nadie.

-y ahora que hacemos? Esta amu parece medio muerta y con la boca abierta-dijo Kukai ikuto solo negó la cabeza no sabia que hacer.

-dejen eso en manos de ran-les dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de amu y le decía una cosa la cual los chicos no pudieron oir. Depues de unos segundos a amu le sangraba la nariz.

-y me decías pervertido a mi niñita-le dijo ikuto en tono picaron, y Kukai le limpiaba la sangre a amu

-hey ran que le dijiste?-preguntaron Kukai y yoru.

-cuando ikuto y amu se den su primer beso entre ellos les contare-dicho esto le pico el ojo.

-chicos creo que hoy va a haber una pequeña fiesta-dijo amu mordiéndose el labio dejando a ikuto deseando besarla.

-en que te metiste amu?-pregunto Kukai

-rima-chan tiene la culpa-dijo amu en defensiva. Todos dieron un profundo y largo suspiro.

.-.-.-.-.

ADELANTOS

-amu no nos habías dicho que era una pequeña fiesta –dijeron Kukai y ikuto con los ojos abiertos había un escenario el comedor era la sala de picadas , había una bola de luces de discoteca, había cerveza y gaseosa había una plataforma maquina para echar humo y espuma

-sugoii! Ami quiere estar en la fiesta-dijo ami quien comenzaba a comer de todo un poco, hasta que llego alas cervezas

-ikuto oni-chan que es eso?-pregunto inocentemente

-es algo que toman los mayores tu tienes que tomar gaseosa-dijo ikuto tiernamente

-bueno-dijo ami no muy convercida

--.-.-.-.-

-QUE AMI QUE?!!!!!!!!-le grito amu a Kukai

-si se emborracho no se como alcanzo las cervezas ya que ikuto las había montado en un muro para que no las cojiera-dijo Kukai lago apurado

* * *

-amu te he querido decir algo desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo tadase cogiéndole las manos a amu

-que es tadase-kun-pregunto amu con una sonrisa

-te amo-le susurro tadase tiernamente

* * *

-ahora es el tiempo del beso a oscuras –fue lo único que grito rima por el micrófono antes de que las luces se apagaran

AMUPOV

Sentí como unos labios finos se entrelazaban con los míos era simplemente fascinante quien podía ser este chico, de repente se prende las luces y no era nada y nada menos que…..


	9. La fiesta Parte 1!

La llave y el candado

Cap 9- ¿Pequeña fiesta?

Notas de la autora: Después de tanto tiempo he llegado con el cap.! Continuare la historia y todas las demás también publicaren unas nuevas….

-x..x..x.x..x.x..x.x-

La pequeña ¨familia¨ regresaba del instituto acompañados de Ami.

Entraron a la casa y se llevaron una agradable sorpresa.

-Amu no nos habías dicho que era una pequeña fiesta –dijeron Kukai y Ikuto con los ojos abiertos había un escenario, el comedor era la sala de picadas, había una bola de luces de discoteca, cerveza y gaseosa junto a una plataforma maquina para echar humo y espuma

-sugoii! Ami quiere estar en la fiesta-dijo Ami quien comenzaba a comer de todo un poco, hasta que llego a las cervezas

-Ikuto oni-chan que es eso?-pregunto inocentemente

-es algo que toman los mayores tu tienes que tomar gaseosa-dijo Ikuto tiernamente

-bueno-dijo Ami no muy convencida.

Un Par De Horas Después…

Había ya pasado una hora desde que la dichosa fiesta había comenzado. Rima invito a gente de todas las edades comenzando desde primero de preparatoria hasta universitarios.

Amu vestía un pequeño vestido negro que dejaba ver sus piernas y resaltaba su trasero ciertamente provocativa para la mayoría de chicos presente.

Ikuto estaba con Kukai hablando con unas chicas de tercer año. El pequeño neko busco a Amu con su mirada ciertamente ella le hacia falta, pero se llevo una no tan agradable sorpresa ¿Qué hacia Tadase con su Amu? ¿Por qué la abrazaba?, su rabia no lo dejaba pensar con claridad pero la supo disimular.

-¿¡Preparados para el Karaoke!-pregunto rima en la tarima. El "si " del publico se pudo diferenciar perfectamente.

-¿Quién quiere cantar?-pregunta emocionada. Ikuto en medio de su rabia combinada con celos ya se había montado al escenario. Todos miraron un poco impresionados quien se imaginaria que Ikuto-soy sexy-No me importa las cosas cantaría.

Rima bajo del escenario algo extrañada y fue a sentarse a donde estaba Kukai para asi conversar.

-esta canción…-comenzó a decir Ikuto un poco vacilante-es para alguien que sabe que cuenta conmigo.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen years ( reina de belleza de tan solo 18 años)_

_She had some trouble with herself (tenia unos problemas con ella misma)_

_He was always there to help her (el siempre estaba ahi para ayudarla)_

_She always belonged to someone else (ella siempre pertenecio a alguien mas)_

Ikuto miraba a Amu con algo de tristeza pero su atención se centro en una chica de pelo rubio largo recogido en dos coletas.

¿Qué hacia ella aquí?-se pregunto mentalmente.

Ikuto siguió cantando y cantando hasta que acabo la canción, bajo rápidamente del escenario.

-Ikuto po….-Amu le iba a decir algo pero Ikuto solo paso de largo algo apresurado.

Ikuto corrió hacia la rubia jalándola del brazo y colocándola contra la pared, esta solo sonrió maliciosamente.

Amu observaba la escena y una lágrima se le salió así rodando por su mejilla pero en el fondo ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué le importaba? Si Ikuto solo era como su hermano o por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

-¡Bueno chicos Ikuto canto muy bien! Presiento que esta noche va a ser una muy apasionada-rio.- Amu te toca cantar sube al escenario.

Amu seco su lagrima y subió con una sonrisa torcida al escenario.

-Para alguien que me ha defraudado-dice con una sonrisilla falsa- aquí va.

(N/A: Solo pondré el coro)

_Here I am, once again (aquí estoy otra vez mas)_

_I'm torn into pieces( estoy hecho pedasos)_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend(No lo puedo negar no puedo finguir)_

_Just thought you were the one(pense que eras el __indicado__)_

_Broken up, deep inside(destrozada por dentro)_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry( pero no vas a ver lagrimas que lloro)_

_Behind these hazel eyes(detrás de estos ojos avellana)_

Ikuto prestaba atención a Amu un poco sorprendido dejo de segundo plano a la rubia y fue hacia ella pero esta solo salió corriendo al segundo piso, Tadase, Ikuto y Kukai fueron tras ella.

-Amu espera-Tadase la agarra del brazo.

-Viste como me hizo sentir no!-decía la pelirosa entre lagrimas.

-el no te merece-.

Esa frase hiso que Amu se calmara y lo abrazara.

-amu te he querido decir algo desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo tadase cogiéndole las manos a amu

-que es tadase-kun-pregunto amu con una sonrisa

-te amo-le susurro tadase tiernamente

-yo…..-.

Que tal les parecio?


	10. Chapter 10

¡Anuncio a todos mis lectores! Hinamori Aoi o sasu-nisan o ren como quieran llamarme seguirá escribiendo hisotoorias tal vez no con la misma frecuencia de antes pero les aseguro que tratare de continuar

Peron por que casi medio año después pongo este anuncio jajjaa ¡Pues ya tengo 13 ya no soy la misma de hace dos años que no tenia tan buena ortografia ademas de mala redaccion, espero que les guste mi nueva forma de escribir aunque haya cambiado mi manera de escribir las ideas sigen siendo las misma incluso mas ya que entre mas edad mas imaginación! Pasense por kiss me mi nuevo fic! :D

Los quiero

Att: Aoi Hinamori


End file.
